


This Hospital Was Made For Liquids

by FishLeather



Series: Material Blood AU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: [MBAU]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: How do you treat someone as solid as a statue?





	This Hospital Was Made For Liquids

The subject remained on the gurney, occasionally flinching at the pain of splinter like failed ivs dotting one arm, causing the gurney’s bolts to whine under the weight.

The nurse had no idea what to do. She had never met a solid, she never learned the near-arcane ways in which their bodies functioned.

She placed the remaining half of the bent needle on the tray. A stray thought caught her mind’s eye. She could, maybe, use a drill. It was worth a shot, she thought, turning on the cordless contraption.

The subject stirred, possibly at the noise, but only just.

She lowered the drill towards a thin line on the arm, and was suddenly stilled by a hand taking her wrist in an unmistakably leaden grip. In a yelp of pain and a sickening crunch, she witnessed her own bones pierced her flesh, liquid soap welling up and dripping to the floor.

===============

The nurse was shocked, the drill, still on, fell. There was a horrible sound of metal on metal. The drill slowed, and stopped.

“Get .. that… out.” the subject commanded, glaring at the broken device that had found its way a half inch deep in its abdomen. The nurse complied, trying not to breathe in the shrapnel.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve done all I can, Solid, unless you allow me to use heavier machinery.”

The subject slowly sat up, producing a noise not unlike the neglected hinge of a ferry’s door.

“You know, they called me toxic back then. I never paid attention. Why bother to poison someone when I could break bones with unarmed strikes alone.” It paused, and coughed, the full body’s ear-paining rattle that followed made the next words a mystery.

The gurney beams made a sound of protest, the subject shifted, the gurney then collapsed entirely.

The material’s lack of brittleness at least prevented a full-body shatter of the capillaries, but the dent now in the floor, and the body now in it, would both be a pain to deal with.

The nurse paged for a forklift, then removed her filter mask.  
==========

Time of death: 10:41am  
Name: XXXXXXXXXX  
Date of Birth:XXXXXXXXXX  
Material: Solid, Lead, Uncut.  
Date of procedure:To be determined

-SLG Research Facility-  
(⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛,⬛⬛⬛ - Campus)

《FAILURE》


End file.
